


I'm just taking matters into my own hands

by whatacutename



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacutename/pseuds/whatacutename
Summary: When one Beca Mitchell wakes up one morning before her girlfriend, she discovers that the day is 'national: kiss a ginger day'. In her mind that means she has all the more reason to shower her girlfriend in kisses. And maybe a little more. Waking up the love of her life pressing soft kisses against Chloe's face, the brunette decides they should celebrate the special day with a little more than just kisses.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	I'm just taking matters into my own hands

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little 2.5k drabble. Some fluffy smut inspired by the fact it was apparently national 'kiss a ginger day' a few days ago! Enjoy 🤪

“ _Hmm._ ” The sleepy redhead groaned out as she felt a familiar pair of lips showering her face with kisses. A small smile spreading across her lips. “ _Baby!_ ” She mumbled out a whine with a small giggle. Slowly opening her eyes, met with a kiss from her girlfriend. “ _What’s gotten into you this morning?_ ” Chloe raised a curious eyebrow after peeling her lips away from Beca. However, instead of gaining a response to her question, all she was met with was more kisses from the small brunette. Unable to wipe the infections smile away from her face.

Continuing to shower Chloe in dozens of kisses, Beca slowly moved her body and climbed upon her girlfriend. Kissing all over the redhead’s face before slowly moving down to her neck. Making the older woman squirm underneath. “ _I heard it was national: kiss a ginger day._ ” The brunette mumbled a little huskily into her lover’s ear. Pressing a kiss behind the lobe before sinking her teeth into the flesh slightly. Causing a little strangled moan to slip from between Chloe’s lips. “ _And I’m just taking matters into my own hands to make sure this sexy ginger of mine is showered with kisses on such a special day._ ” The brunette continued, letting the skin slip from between her lips. Placing a kiss against the corner of her girlfriend’s mouth.

A gasp from a surprised redhead sounded through the room as she pulled away from Beca’s lips, slapping her hand against her girlfriend’s chest. “ _Hey! Less of the ginger._ ” The redhead pouted, showing her signature grumpy look to the one person it was reserved for and nobody else. “ _Now get off, you big lump. I need to get ready for work._ ” The older woman booped the brunette on the nose. Causing Beca to scrunch her nose up and bat her girlfriend’s hand away playfully.

“ _Call in sick!_ ” Beca spoke with a shrug of her shoulders. Leaning back down to capture Chloe’s lips with her own. Sharing kisses with her girlfriend again. Unable to get enough of the older woman’s lips. Hungry for more. “ _C’mon, Chlo. You know you want to!_ ” The small woman mumbled between kisses. Struggling to pull herself away from the redhead long enough to let out words. Sliding her hands slowly up her lover’s pyjama top. Ghosting the pad of her thumb over a small nipple. Smirking against Chloe’s lips as she felt her girlfriend shiver under her touch.

“ _Rebeca Mitchell!_ ” Chloe raised her voice a little with another gasp as she felt fingertips teasing one of her nipples. Swatting her girlfriend’s hand away reluctantly, her breath increasing in arousal as she felt her nipple harden under the touch. “ _Not now. Later!_ ” The older woman sternly told the mischievous brunette. Trying her upmost hardest to resist. Biting down hard on her bottom lip, forcefully. “ _I need to go take a shower and get ready for work._ ” Chloe softly spoke leaning up to kiss her girlfriend and push her off her body lightly.

Beca held her hand out and grabbed her girlfriend’s wrist, pulling the redhead back down and bringing their lips together once more. Tugging at the hem of Chloe’s t-shirt wanting to take the garment off the older woman’s body. “ _I wanna fuck you, baby._ ” The small woman commented and slid a hand down between the redhead’s legs. Running her fingers delicately over her girlfriend’s panty covered pussy. Smirking against Chloe’s lips as she felt a wetness gather quickly and dampen the lacy material. “ _And it seems you want me to fuck you, too._ ” Beca purred into the redhead’s ear. Pulling the older woman’s panties to one side and ghosting a finger against the awaiting folds.

A shiver ran down the length of Chloe’s spine at the touch she received from her girlfriend in the one place she desperately needed and wanted. “ _Bec, I’m needed in work. I have an exam class today. I need to be there for their revision class._ ” The redhead whined a little. Looking at the small woman as she bit down on her lip. She knew she couldn’t resist much longer if the brunette kept this up. It was hard enough to tame her libido as it was in general without her girlfriend wanting to play this morning. And Beca was never normally a morning person.

“ _Just this once, baby?_ ” Beca questioned with her own little sad look on her face. Trying to copy the pouty little puppy dog eyes she would always see on her girlfriend’s face. Desperately wanting to convince Chloe to call in sick so they could fuck all day. “ _Ugh, fine!_ ” The small woman rolled her eyes when she didn’t get the redhead to give in and agree. Fed up with trying anymore as she huffed out a breath and shuffled away from the older woman. Deciding to ‘pretend’ to be grumpy. Knowing it would change Chloe’s mind.

Rolling her eyes, she breathed out and proceeded to spoon her girlfriend. Placing a kiss against the brunette’s neck. “ _I’ll give them a call and let them know I won’t be in today. Tell them I’ve been sick. So, be ready. I’ll return and let you make love to me!_ ” Chloe spoke softly into Beca’s ear. Placing a kiss behind her ear. “ _If you promise me, you’ll stop being grumpy._ ” The older woman let a small giggle slip from between her lips. Smirking as she felt her girlfriend shiver from the sound of the giggle in her ear. Soon removing herself from behind the small woman and getting off the bed. She grabbed her phone and stepped outside the bedroom. Calling the school to ring in sick. Using her best acting skills to fake the sound of feeling terrible.

Upon the redhead’s return, a chuckle slipped out of her mouth as she found her girlfriend lay stark naked on their bed. Striking a pose as she waited for Chloe to return. “ _You’re ridiculous!_ ” She commented with a shake of her head. Shredding herself of her own clothes and climbing onto the bed. Fully submitting herself to the small woman. “ _Right, I called in sick. So, you better make it worth my while, Becs._ ” Chloe smirked a little as she lay down on her back. Waiting for the brunette to make a move on her, sighing out dramatically to get her girlfriend to hurry up.

“ _Someone’s impatient._ ” Beca softly spoke in a teasing tone. Holding a hand out and stroking her girlfriend’s face. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against the redhead’s cheek. Leaning down to press her lips against Chloe’s own. Sharing kisses again with the woman of her dreams. “ _Kissing you is my favourite activity._ ” The small woman confessed as she pulled back slightly. Mumbling her words against the older woman’s mouth. Quickly claiming the lips back with her own. They felt and fit so perfect together. “ _If I could spend every minute for the rest of my life with my lips pressed against yours, I would accept the proposition in a heartbeat._ ” The brunette continued, slowly moving her way down to attach her hungry mouth to Chloe’s neck.

Chloe hummed in approval and relaxed into the bed beneath her naked body. Indulging herself in Beca’s touch. Enjoying every kiss and caress her girlfriend made. A content smile across her lips. Sex with the small woman was always intense and breath-taking. It was safe to say that the redhead’s very high libido was met with all the orgasms she could ever wish for. Chloe had the perfect life. All the sex she could ever wish for in all sorts of places. A woman who loved her unconditionally. And a stable job to help prepare for her future with Beca. A future that hopefully might involve the patter of little feet in a few years. “ _Oh, wow!_ ” The older woman exhaled sharply as she was pulled out of her daydream. Shivering slightly as she felt a warm, wet tongue lick from the bottom of her pussy to the top.

Circling around the redhead’s clit before pulling back and taking another lick. Repeating the pattern for a good few moments. Creating as much wetness between her girlfriend’s legs as possible. Beca hummed in approval after every lick. She’d never get tired of eating Chloe’s pussy. It was by far her favourite snack. “ _You taste so good, baby._ ” The small woman commented, praising the love of her life. Running her fingers through the soft tuft of red hair on the older woman’s snatch. “ _I like this little bit of hair. It’s sexy!_ ” The brunette spoke one more time before burying her face back between her girlfriend’s folds.

“ _Oh, Becs. Yes, baby!_ ” Chloe breathed out as her chest rose and fell more unevenly. Eyes drooping closed and head pressing back into the soft pillow. Hands tangling in the brunette’s soft head of hair. A string of moans creeping up in the back of her throat and slipping out from between her lips. “ _Oh, wow!_ ” The redhead arched her back, eyes snapping open and growing wider as she felt her girlfriend’s talented tongue slip inside her hole. Poking around as she pushed the muscle in as deep as she possibly could manage. Smirking into the older woman’s dripping wet pussy.

Knowing that Chloe always held back for as long as possible with her orgasms. Never cumming until she was granted permission from her girlfriend or if she begged for it, the brunette removed her tongue. Sliding up the redhead’s hot body with a layer of sweat glistening on the surface and locked lips with the older woman. Kissing innocently and allowing Chloe to taste herself from Beca’s mouth. A groan slipping out her mouth and hungrily swallowed by the small woman’s own desperate mouth. Deciding to not only slip her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth, but the brunette also slipped a finger inside the redhead’s waiting pussy. Causing Chloe’s back to arch up at the contact and legs spread wider in order to allow Beca more room to finger fuck her throbbing snatch. “ _You’re being such a good girl, baby. Letting me gently fuck you like this._ ” Beca cooed, praising the redhead for her efforts. “ _You ready to cum, baby?_ ” She wondered, slipping in another finger as she pushed in deeper. Pressing her girlfriend’s g-spot several times with each pump.

Whimpering and squirming around on the bed, Chloe’s back arched once more and with the angle it helped Beca’s fingers hit, the redhead could feel her orgasm about to hit. “ _Sh-shit! Yes!_ ” The older woman breathed out. Eyes shooting open as she looked up into her girlfriend’s eyes. Pleading with the brunette to let her cum. Knowing that with all this build up, she’s very likely to cum real hard. “ _Please, Becs. Please, make me cum?_ ” The older woman mumbled desperately. Soon feeling lips pressed against her neck and the pad of a soft thumb rubbing tight, fast circles around her clit. A silent sign that granted her permission to release her orgasm. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat and she got thrown over the edge, cumming hard against Beca’s hand between her legs as she closed her thighs to hold the small woman in place. Legs shaking and mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ shape as she rode out her high. Hips bucking up into the brunette’s hand. Her girlfriend still showering her neck and face with kisses. “ _F-fuck, baby!_ ” Chloe breathed out, her voice raspy and barely above a whisper.

“ _Such a good girl, baby._ ” Beca praised once more, softly whispering into her girlfriend’s ear. Trailing kisses along the redhead’s jaw, starting from her ear and finishing at her lips. Pressing a tender kiss to the older woman’s lips, before repeating on the other side of Chloe’s face. “ _So, was it worth ringing in sick?_ ” The small woman raised an eyebrow. Looking into the glistening, baby blue eyes of the woman she loved more than anything else in the world. Booping her lover on the end of the nose.

Chloe swatted the hand away from her face. Simply pouting at her girlfriend and not giving a response. The redhead didn’t want to give Beca something to be smug about for the rest of the day. Feeling several pokes into her sides, enticing a giggle to slip from between her lips. Squirming and trying to put on a serious face. “ _Becs!_ ” The older woman whined playfully smacking the brunette’s chest. Trying to push the usual grumpy woman away. “ _Stop it!_ ” She gave out another whine, feeling the familiar lips against her neck. Blushing a deep shade of red and unable to stop the giggles that creeped up in the back of her throat. “ _Fine. Fine!_ ” Chloe huffed out a breath in a grumpy tone. “ _Yes! Yes, it was worth it, happy now?_ ” The older woman groaned. Rolling her eyes at the smug look that appeared over Beca’s face.

The brunette simply nuzzled her nose into Chloe’s neck. Smirking and attaching her mouth to the redhead’s neck, sinking her teeth into the soft skin of her girlfriend. Leaving her mark on the squirming older woman beneath her body. Smirking as she felt the redhead swatting her away. Pulling away once she was sure her sucking on the skin to claim Chloe as her own, Beca pressed her lips against the older woman’s again. “ _And that, my baby, was the first orgasm of the day._ ” She softly spoke into Chloe’s ear. Placing a kiss behind the lobe and proceeding to shower her face with kisses again. “ _National kiss a ginger day to me, translates to; making my girlfriend happy with thousands and thousands of kisses._ ” The small woman mumbled between kisses. Her breath hot against Chloe’s face. “ _And letting her have all the orgasms she can handle for a whole 24 hours. With no objection from me._ ” Beca spoke one last time before going back to kissing the redhead’s lips tenderly. Sharing kisses with the love of her life.

“ _Hmm. I like the sound of this plan._ ” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s mouth, a happy smile tugging across her lips as she leaned back in to share more kisses. One of the older woman’s favourite activities was kissing her girlfriend. “ _It shouldn’t just be a national day to celebrate gingers, we should be celebrated all the time._ ” She pouted after a few moments. Pulling away silently from the brunette’s lips. Looking deep into the beautiful navy-blue eyes of her lover. A small pout appearing on her face as she lay back into the soft pillow behind her head.

“ _Well, I worship the ground you walk on, on a daily basis. So, that’ll have to do for now._ ” Beca stated proudly. A smug, cheesy grin on her face as she proudly held her head high. “ _Not to brag or anything._ ” The small woman gave a little shrug. Leaning back to capture Chloe’s lips with her own again. Not that she ever needed a reason to kiss her girlfriend, but with it being a national day of kissing a ginger, she’d make sure she took advantage of the rest of the day. Showering her love with endless amounts of kisses. Quickly slipping her tongue between the older woman’s slightly parted lips as they spent the rest of the morning lazily making out in bed. Indulging in the comfort of each other’s mouths.


End file.
